


All The Little Things.

by KindleKane88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Pack characters will be slowly added, Derek Feels, Drabbles of porn without plot, F/M, Families of Choice, Hurt Derek, Lots of cuddles, Lydia ships Sterek, M/M, Mama Stilinski Feels, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Puppy Piles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles loves everyone, Stiles point of view, Stiles-centric, sterek, the pack builds a fort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindleKane88/pseuds/KindleKane88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Stiles has a list of the little things that make life worth living. Aka the fic where Stiles talks about all the things he loves. Which includes puppy piles, Derek, pillow forts, free-wifi, and some more Derek. The chapters will range from G rated to mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It Starts

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: My first venture into fanfic and into the Teen Wolf Fandom.

He starts the list in his senior year of high school after his one thousandth near death experience. The list was actually the guidance counselor’s idea, Ms. Morrell. She told him that keeping a list of the little things, Stiles, loved in life would remind him to keep fighting, to keep going through hell. Turns out she was a seriously deranged hunter of werewolf hunters. But, he still thought the advice was pretty sound. Which, really, speaks volumes about him and the craziness that is his life; Stiles think if he wrote about some of the weird shit that happened to him on a daily basis it could be a hit TV show on CW or maybe MTV. He can’t really decide. Stiles keeps adding to the list, more out of impulse now than the reliance and the need it was back in high school. Looking at the list reminds him of how far he has come, the person he was and the person he is now. It reminds of what he lost and what he gained.

 

** 1) Research:  **

**  
**

It’s the first thing he writes on his list, he wrote it more out of sarcasm than anything else. Okay, maybe he wrote after a debilitating round of self-pity, but that is his little secret. He hated that it was the only thing he could do to help out. Stiles wanted to be useful, he wanted to the hero. He didn’t want to be the one with his head buried in book. Always getting kidnapped or knocked out. He couldn’t decide if that made him the Giles or the Xander of the Scooby Gang. But, he wanted to be Buffy damn it! Anatomy be damned! It took Stiles till his college years to realize that he was the hero, in his own little way.

His research had saved the day time and time again. (Seriously, who knew that hour he spent whittling away reading about fairies and their mating habits would come in handy?) He came to appreciate the fact that when the time comes that the pack needs to be saved, and they need to a plan to save them, they inevitable turn to Stiles. That kind of trust isn’t something Stiles would ever give up. He cherishes it beyond all else.

 

Stiles learns he is hero, because he decided to be a hero.

 

^

 

 

** 2) Being Trusted:  **

 

Stiles doesn’t add to the list for many months. He finds it buried and slightly crumpled in his bottom drawer, a black sharpie still haphazardly clipped to the top. He doesn’t even know why he takes it out and sets it on his nightstand but he does, taking a second to smooth the papers crumbled edges out. He forgets about it until later that night, when the only light in the room is faint glow from the streetlight outside, leaking in.

Stiles was currently sandwiched between six werewolves, and one kinda, sorta human. He was too hot and too wired to sleep. The pack had just survived an encounter with a Crocotta and the entire pack were all currently licking their wounds in Stiles’s room. Stiles head was currently resting on Derek’s stomach, thankful to feel the rise and fall of it after night. Isaac had his arms around Stiles neck, clutching with a desperate strength. Scott was on his other side, head pillowed on Stiles’ left shoulder. Boyd was curled around Stile’s back one strong dark arm over Stiles and Isaac. Erica twined herself around Isaac, using his back as a pillow and slung one leg over Isaac, Stiles and Scott. Peter was propped up against the wall, his feet draping over Stile’s legs. Both of which were being used as a pillow, one for Lydia and another for a drooling Jackson.

 

And, as Stiles is absentmindedly threading his fingers through Isaac’s curls, he finds himself peeking at the piece of paper on his nightstand. Slowly he reaches out, careful not to wake anyone. His tongues pokes out his mouth in concentration and with his left hand, he messily scrawls Being Trusted across the yellow paper. Because, even though Jackson was drooling on him, Boyd was snoring in his ear, Erica can’t keep still, and he was rapidly overheating, Stiles can’t bring himself to mind. Not in the least. He likes the closeness; the reassurance he finds in these puppy piles, the intimate knowledge that everyone is fine because he can see and fell the rise and fall of their chests. He loves that they all trust Stiles enough to sleep, to let themselves be vulnerable around him.

 

The level of trust, makes him feel like he belongs.

 

^

 

** 3) Building Forts: **

 

It was something that Stiles and Scott used to do when they were children. Ms. McCall was the one who taught them how to make the forts. Pulling out old sheets from the linen closet, pushing the couches together, and sticking chairs underneath to make the shape of it, she would even let them drag Scott’s mattress down from upstairs. They would spend hours underneath those forts, after school and on the weekends. They would share secrets, the kinds that were only safe to share in the dark. Pretending they were cowboys or rowdy pirates on the run. Ms. McCall had even bought them eye patches and helped them draw a boat on a white sheet in sharpie. They hid underneath that fort with flashlights when Scott’s parents would have their epic fights. Stiles would talk non-stop about anything and everything, doing stupid things to keep Scott’s attention focused on him. Stiles would do anything to make Scott smile, that wide, gapped teeth smile. Anything to make him laugh. When Stiles mom died, Scott and Stiles lived in that fort for over a week. Living on curly fries that Ms. McCall would bring them. Stiles doesn’t remember them even talking, just Scott holding his hand reminding Stiles that he was there for him, through touch, and cuddling Stiles while he silently cried. They realizes that forts are good not only for keeping secrets, but they were good for grieving, good for hiding away from the world, and hiding from problems until you were ready to face reality and deal with them.

 

So, when it all comes down on them, pack problems closing in on them from all sides, The Alpha Pack was back, bigger and more dangerous than before. The Argent family was declaring war again. The pack was stressed, overwhelmed, and fearful. Dealing with too much and too fast. It’s Scott who suggests they should make the fore. Stiles is on board in a heartbeat. They make the fort in Scott’s living room just like old times, while they wait for Derek to show up. When Derek finally shows up, and he sees the fort, he just does that eyebrow raise that makes Stiles heart do something funny. (But, that is a discussion for a later date. )

 

They, and by they, read Stiles, wheedles Derek into calling a pack meeting by harping on it, until he does it just to shut him up. Complete with an annoyed huff and an eye roll that Stiles likes to believe is more made up of fondness than outright annoyance. Everyone does shows up, even Peter. Though, he looks like he would like to stab his own eyes out. (But, once upon a time Stiles too would have been a victim to a strawberry blonde hair and pretty pink smiles. He is leaning more toward the stubble now. ) The pack gives themselves forty- eight hours to forget about everything. Jackson orders and pays for the dozens of pizza’s, while Stiles hooks up the entertainment system. Boyd and Isaac make a run for soda and candy. Erica. Lydia and Allison fight over which sappy movie to watch. Peter and Derek get the sleeping bags they use in the railcar, that smells like everyone, like pack.

 

They huddle together in that makeshift fort on a pile of sleeping bags and blankets. They laugh like crazy, dance like mad people, play board games, have pillow fights and launch epic candy throwing wars across enemy lines made of pillows. In this moment they are just friends, a couple of kids, instead of a pack of soldiers with scars, traumatic memories, and the weight of the world on their shoulders. Stiles writes “building forts” on his list, something that he keeps in his pocket now, while everyone else is distracted by Scott and Jackson’s wrestling match.

 

He writes it because, In that fort and for those forty-eight hours, they were family, and everything was okay and nothing hurt. 

 

 

^

 

 

** 4) Candid Photos: **

 

Stiles loves documenting everything, and taking photos are no expectations. He likes group shots, goofy photos, posed photos, you name it. But, Stiles has love for candid pictures. Capturing the moment as it happens, real in a way that a staged photo could never be. Almost vulnerable in its nature.

He has dozens of candid photos of the pack that he snapped while they were all unaware. He keeps them all in a bag underneath his bed, and when he leaves for college he takes his favorites in small tin: One of Jackson half asleep as he drinks his coffee, the rest of the table bubbly in bright in laughter. The soft smile on Erica’s face as she soaks in the sun, The brief swipe of Peter and Lydia’s hands. The way that Scott looks at Isaac, Boyd cooking cupcakes, Isaac opening a birthday present with a look of such gratitude and wonderment that it breaks Stiles heart every time, Allison, Lydia, and Jackon dancing with paint rollers and looking a mess, Allison with her chin resting on Jackson’s shoulder as talks to Erica, the contentment of the moment.

But, try as hard as he could, Stiles could never catch Derek unaware though. There was none his sourwolf in Stiles’s collection.

 

But, Lydia, genius Lydia, figures out the problem. On his 18th birthday, after everyone is gone for a run and its just two of them, the two humans waiting for their wolves to get back, she hands him a carefully wrapped photo frame. And, in it is a picture of Derek, with the hint of a smile on his face, his shoulders relaxed, and leaning against a wall. It’s perfect and he couldn’t be more thankful for it.

 

Lydia just smiles, one of her all knowing smiles and over her shoulder as she leaves the room, says “He’s looking at you, you know.”

 

Stiles adds candid photos to the list after that, and keeps the photo of Derek in the back of his wallet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this second installment. I'm sorry it's so late. My school schedule makes writing challenging and unpredictable. Hope you enjoy.

** Smiles From Someone who Doesn’t do it often:  **

 

Shakespeare once said “heavy is the head that the wears the crown.”  Stiles never knew how true that was, until he became a part of the pack.  Stiles is constantly aware of Derek, always watching. Sometimes, Stiles thinks that he knows Derek better than he knows himself. He knows every micro expression, can decipher any body language.

 

He knows better then anyone that Derek carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. He’s carrying the burden of a wayward pack, shouldering both the praise and the blame for every decision. Derek’s forced to make the hard choices when no else can.

 

So, when Derek smiles it's rare and it is usually when he thinks that no is paying attention (That is when Stiles is paying the most attention.)  Their in the middle of dinner, with Stiles's dad, a new Sunday night tradition that has come about in their senior year. Everyone is talking at each other and over each other about senior prom and exams. The fact that no body talks about their plans after graduation isn’t lost on anyone. It’s been the elephant in the room for months.

 

Derek is sitting at the end of the table and he has the smallest, softest smile on his face as he watches the pack. It’s an emotion Stiles hasn’t seen before and it takes him by surprise, he thought knew every expression the Alpha had. It takes a few moments for him to even figure out what it is. 

 

It’s contentment. Derek Hale is content.

 

And, Stiles Stilinski realizes how ridiculously in love he really is.

 

 

 

 

^^^^

 

**  
**

** The Relief of Telling Someone a Secret you’ve kept hidden:   **

****

Stiles doesn’t tell his dad about werewolves until his sophomore year of college. It wasn’t by choice. They both know it, but they never mention it. Stiles had almost died from a hunter attack. He didn’t want this father bury him and never know.

 

 If he could have logically kept his dad blissfully ignorant of this fact for his entire life he would have.  He loves the pack and he would do anything for it, and that is precisely why he wants his Dad removed from it.

 

He never wants his father to know what Stiles is capable of doing to survive. Sometimes, his actions still give him nightmares.  He knows his father.  He would throw himself in this, make himself apart of this world without a moment of hesitation. Simply, because Stiles is involved. And, Stiles is painstakingly aware how much is father loves him. He would want to protect them, shelter them, and he wouldn’t have any idea about what it could cost him. The things it could do to him. The werewolf world doesn’t deal in safety or guarantees.

 

Stiles is always the worried when someone walks out the door, that it could be the last time he ever sees him.

 

He doesn’t want his father to carry that, to be aware of how much danger Stiles is really in, how close his father is to losing him. Stiles is afraid of what it would do to his father. He knows how that fear sits in your stomach and goes acid until all you want to do is throw up.

 

But, the selfish part of him, the greedy part, is relieved. The relief of finally being able to tell him the truth, to not have to hide away apart of himself. That parts that Stiles likes best. (He is the second in command of a werewolf pack, and the mate of an Alpha.) Something lightens in his chest, with every word.  

 

His relationship with his father has been strained since high school, the distance growing with every lie and every year.

 

Telling the truth fills him with a sort of hope. Because, God knows, Stiles has missed his Dad.

 

 

^^^^

 

 

 

 

** Kisses:  **

****

The first time Stiles kisses Derek it’s nothing like he imagined when he laid in the dark, his own hands ghosting over his skin. He always imagined it would be rough, pinned against the wall or the door. Toeing that line between anger and lust.

 

But the first time isn’t like that. It was a slow kiss, just a light brushing of lip on lip at first, almost chaste. But Stiles is seventeen and the want is almost just too much. Stiles can’t help but whimper and open for him. Derek made a soft, growling sound and deepened it, his mouth possessive and hungry as his tongue slipped between his lips in a teasing, wet stroke. Stiles moaned and tangled both hands in his hair. Derek rumbled something and hauled him against him.

 

The first time Stiles kisses Derek, isn’t against the wall or a door, it’s in the back of Stile’s jeep during a stakeout, and it isn’t as rough as Stiles always imagined it would be.

 

It’s better than that.

 

Stiles never wanted Derek to stop kissing him like that. He never wanted Derek to stop kissing him, period.

 

 

 

^^^^

 

 

** Derek’s Hands:  **

****

Derek’s hands are steady and strong. Stiles has seen them heal and  has seen them kill. 

 

But, Stiles loves Derek’s hands especially when they are on him, making him moan and fall apart. Derek’s hands are large and tan, Stiles loves the way the look on his skin. The way his fingers feel when they tangle in Stiles fingers, or his hair, or the way they ghost over his skin, or when they curl around his cock and stroke, when they push him inside and make him howl in pleasure. 

 

It’s a fixation that Derek isn’t afraid to exploit for his own advantage whenever Stiles lets the worry get the best of him.

 

Stiles broke free of the kiss and let his head fall back. Derek's warm, skilled mouth found the line of his jaw, tasting, biting softly, sending chills of delight racing over his skin.

 

Then one big hand wrapped around his cock.

 

"Oh, my God." Stiles sighed.

 

Derek rumbled something, fingers stroking, each caress sending another jolt of pleasure through his nervous system.

 

Dazed, Stiles met his eyes. He was watching him, his gaze direct, predatory. His lips looked kiss- flushed. Biting his lip, Stiles closed his eyes and let himself float in the sensation that Derek created for him. Let himself go completely limp. Surrendering himself to Derek.

 

Derek’s mouth latched onto his neck, sucking and nipping at the pulse point, marking him. His hand slowly slid from his cock and moved down between their bodies, his finger slipping inside Stiles, causing him to arch his back, as he cried out, bucking against Derek.

 

Derek just kept watching him, like Stiles held the secrets to the universe as he added a second finger to join his first one, pushing deep and then scissoring apart. Tormenting Stiles.

 

_God, he loved Derek’s hands._

 

"Derek," he groaned. "Please!"

 

All he got was another taunting stroke.

 

"I like the sound of my name on your lips. Say it again!"

 

"Derek!"

 

"Yes?" Another wicked, teasing stroke.

 

Tossing his head on the pillow, Stiles groaned in need. "Quit teasing and _fuck_ me.”

 

“Impatient mate?” Stiles pumped his hips, grinding down on Derek and making his eyes glint with a tint of red.

 

Derek may know Stiles’s weakness, but Stiles has some tricks up his sleeve too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next installment will contain: Cuddling, The scent of a loved one on your clothes, Being surrounded by people you love, and getting mail.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for for the overwhelming amount of Kudos I have gotten on this story. I appreciate it more than you'll know! 
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks for ScarlettWoman710 for the bonus prompt!

** The Scent of someone you love on your clothes:  **

When they apply to colleges outside of California, it’s because Derek forces the issue and keeps harping on it until they all do it, even going as far as insisting on accompanying them to the post office to make sure they are dropping off the applications. Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, Erica, and Allison had talked about it and planned it all out during the summer of their junior year. They were all going to go to community college and stay close.  Scott, Stiles and Jackson would dorm together in a triple; Isaac and Boyd would take a double room. And all three girls would dorm together. It was perfect in its simplicity.

 

But, when Derek catches wind of their plan, most likely from Peter, he nips it in the bud. There is all out screaming matches over it, the eight teenagers insist on having it their way.

 

It leads to Stiles and Derek’s first and only break up.  And, the pack doesn’t speak to Derek or Peter for over a week.

 

Derek is just as insistent though; he leaves college pamphlets in their rooms, taped to pillows, and underneath windshield wipers. He talks to both Ms. McCall and the Stile’s dad, playing dirty.  The eight of them talk about it amongst themselves and decided they will just fill out applications to appease Derek.

 

No one said they had to mail the applications. They thought they were clever.

 

But, Derek is Alpha for a reason and they plan goes south just as fast as it was made. Each of them grumbling as Derek sits at the head of Stile’s kitchen table and watches them with red tinted eyes as they half-heartedly fill out every application that Derek throws at them, and with lead balls of apprehension in their stomachs they drop them in the post box.

 

The pack agrees to never talk about the applications, until it is time to start replying. They will not open them until the month of graduation and they will do it together in Stiles bedroom.

 

When they do, it is under Derek’s watchful eye and the excitement is there just underneath the fear and knowledge that pack will be splitting up.

 

Lydia gets into every school she applied to. Stiles know Columbia is her dream school, and that New York has always been her city of choice. Her awe shows and by the look on Peter’s fear he saw it too.  Jackson too, gets into every school he applied to.  Duke University, Yale, and Arizona State University to name a few.  Isaac gets into Rice University and Emory and about dozen state schools.  Scott, despite his grades getting better and back up to where they were before he turned furry, he doesn’t make into any top one hundred schools, but he does make it to plenty of state schools and most of them with generous scholarships. Boyd gets into the University of California, and two schools in Boston. Erica gets into three schools in Los Angeles; one is North Carolina, and one school in Boston. Allison gets into Tufts, and the University of Michigan, and Stanford, Carnegie Mellon University and a few others.  Stiles gets into Arizona State University, Boston College and his dream school of Chapel Hill.

 

The acceptance letters just fill his mouth with ash, and make him feel sick. When everyone leaves for the night, Derek tries to sooth him with touches, kisses, and whispered words.  Stiles lets himself get lost in them but it makes the reality of morning light that much worse.

 

Stiles tries to put it off, not think about, and Derek allows them a week to do it before he calls a pack meeting.  Stiles hasn’t seen a pack meeting since this somber since the night that wont’ be named, the night the Alpha Pack was defeated, and they lost one of their own.

 

Protests come flying out immediately, and there are tears, claws, fur, and a little bit of blood.  Derek gives his orders though and Stiles heart breaks.  Derek tells them that is in the best interest of the pack to separate temporarily, that will make the pack stronger and better off in the long run. With a better education, better the jobs, and the better the jobs, the more protection the pack has.

 

The truth in it, doesn’t make it hurt any less. 

 

It is decided that they will go off in pairs, because pairs won’t start any territory wars.  Any more than that will start a challenge.  Derek wants them to start thinking about who wants to go where, and how they want to pair up.

 

And, all Stiles hears is goodbye. Because, Derek can’t leave because for now Beacon Hills is his territory and as Alpha it’s his job to protect it.  Stiles feels like his heart is being ripped out of his chest.

 

Derek promises him that nothing will change, he will visit as much as he can, and distance doesn’t mean anything. It’s only temporary but Stiles still hates it, his insecurities getting the better of him, even though Derek marks his skin with dozen of bites and bruises.

 

It takes awhile but pairs are picked. Boyd and Allison will go to Boston,  Isaac and Scott will go to Georgia, Lydia and Erica will go to New York, Jackson and Stiles will go Arizona, and Peter will stand behind to defend with Derek.

****

Being away from Derek is one of the hardest things that Stiles has ever done. For the first week, he isn’t afraid to say he cried, moped around the dorm room endlessly. Being disconnected from the pack was hard enough, but being away from his mate hurt in different ways.

 

He refused to wear anything but his red hoodie for three days because it smelt like Derek, and their bed.  Putting the hoodie on his pillow was the only way that Stiles could get any sleep.

 

Jackson looks just as bad so Stiles takes a small amount of comfort in that, that Stiles isn’t the only one having trouble being away from their mate and their pack. 

 

It isn’t until the after the first week of college, on a grouped Skype chat that Stiles found out it isn’t just Jackson and him having trouble coping. They come up with what is suppose to be a temporary solution (but they end up keeping it up throughout college, and pick it up again when some move on to graduate school) 

 

It’s not one of the oddest things that the pack has done but it’s pretty much up there. 

 

Stiles is sure the idea came from Allison, she’s the one with the obsession with the Sisterhood of the Traveling pants.

 

They end up passing around one of Derek’s black tee shirts. Each pair keeps it for a week between and then sends it off to another pair, shoved into a care boxes full of treats.

 

The shirt smells like a little bit of everyone and it brings them all a peaceful kind of comfort that helps filled the void of missing the pack. 

 

^^^^

 

** Getting Mail:  **

 

After a while Stiles comes to love Arizona.  He loves the heat, the fact that it barely rains, and he finds the dust storms fascinating.

 

He loves his apartment in Phoenix, and he even loves having Jackson as a roommate. Never in Stiles’s life would he have thought, he would bond with Jackson Whittemore. That he looked forward to spending the weekend unwinding with him, whether it be tubing down Salt Lake River, hiking in Cave Creek, or spending all of it huddled together on their couch watching old black and white movies.

 

But, despite all that love, Stiles still misses Beacon Hills and everyone like a missing limb. So, does Jackson.

 

It’s why they both agree to never mention the fact that they each stalk the mailbox everyday.

 

 And, it isn’t just for the package they know contains the tee-shirt. 

 

Stiles anxiously awaits letters from his dad, and Ms. McCall, any reminder of home. Derek doesn’t write him any letters but he does send him care packages filled with little things. Like movies they can watch together on Skype.

 

And, everyone gets packages from the rest of the pack.  Stiles looks forward to letters from Lydia, and the little gifts that Erica buys him when she sees something that reminds her of him. Or the packages from Scott and Isaac, Scott always stuffs tons of candy in there, and he knows the Starbucks gift cards are from Isaac, He even likes the weapons that Allison sends him, and the cookies that Boyd bakes.  Stiles even looks forward to the books he gets from Peter. But, Stiles just doesn’t like getting mail, he likes sending it too.

 

 Every time he drops another letter or another package in his mailbox, he feels that deep-seated connection to pack.

 

And, it reminds him that they can get survive anything, even a little distance. 

 

 

^^^^

****

** Being Surrounded by People you Love:  **

 

Stiles enjoyed the brief moment of tranquility as leaned back into Derek’s chest. His eyes were closed, his cheek pressed against the top of Scotts head whilst his hand drifted gently through Allison’s hair as her head laid peacefully on one half of his lap. Lydia’s hands were drawing absent minded circles on his arm.

 

Stiles misses them something fierce while their separated. Hell, Stiles even missed Peter. He found himself constantly counting down the days until their college semesters are over and they are all able to return home: to each other. This is the first time they’ve been together in almost four months. The chatting and the catching up will come later. For right they just want to revel in each other, to take comfort in the scent and feel of pack.

 

They make themselves at home in Derek’s living room, the Hale house is still under construction, and the wood floor is on there backs. But, no one is complaining. There’s a movie playing on an old projector but Stiles can’t even remember what it’s about.

 

He isn’t sure anyone  can.

 

Stiles looks around the room, at all the peaceful, content faces connected together by various limbs. Warmth washes over him, as Scott snuffles into his shoulder. They have been through hell as pack, and have survived the terrible.

 

But, there was beauty in their pain, in their struggle. It was worth it, just to be where they are right now. To feel connected to people in such a way. To have a family.

 

Life as far as Stiles was concerned couldn’t get any better

^^^^

****

** Cuddling:  **

 

“Noooo,” Stiles sulked, keeping his eyes closed, “‘s too early.” 

 

He tossed, turned, kicked and groaned but nothing seemed to stop Derek from attempting to shake him awake.  With a muffled curse, he glanced at the clock and groaned.  It was 2:46 in the morning.

 

No one on God’s green earth deserved to be woken that early in the morning. 

 

“Stiles.” It was amazing what emotions Derek could pack into his name. Amusement, irritation, and fondness. “We have to get going if we are going to get you back in time for your flight.”

 

“Lemme sleep some more,” Stiles mumbled as he pulled the covers over his head now fully engulfed in sheets and blankets. Derek managed to yank them off with one sharp pull but Stiles hung steadfast to the pillow and kept his eyes closed.

 

He didn’t open his eyes but he felt the bed dip and than Derek’s body heat as he plopped down next to him. His hand rubbing Stiles back and slowly moving later, Derek could play as dirty as he wanted. Stiles could play too and he had no intention of moving.

 

He draped himself over Derek like a blanket, enjoying the low rumble in Derek’s chest.  “Mhmm.” Stiles breathed sleepily. “This is my favorite.”  Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair, pulling him down just a tad so he could nibble at Derek’s jaw. He loved the feel of Derek’s stubble on his cheek.

 

Derek sighed deeply. Contentedly. “If cuddling is your favorite part. I’m not doing something right.”

 

Stiles laughed and his shoulder. “Oh trust me you do a lot of things right sourwolf.”

 

He didn’t even have to look up at him to know Derek was grinning cockily. Stiles resisted the urge to do a victory shout as Derek moved himself into a better position. He liked to keep his knee snuggled between his thighs and his arm draped possessively over Stiles chest with his left hand buried in his short hair. They only reason Stiles never shaved it again after high school. 

 

Derek’s fingers slid up and down Stiles bare back gently, his eyes closed. “Twenty more minutes Stiles, that’s it.”

 

Stiles grinned to himself. If in the end, he ended up missing his flight back to Phoenix, Twice.

 

Well…. 

 

 

^^^^

 

 

 

** Bonus: The first time Stiles hears Derek refer to him as husband/mate/or boyfriend to someone else.  **

 

They don’t put labels on their relationship right away, and when they start to it isn’t until Stiles senior year of high school. And, even then, it is only to each other. Derek will call him his mate, as brings to him the edge, the words whispered heatedly on his skin. And, it is perfect, Stiles doesn’t mind, it feels like something that is just theirs, something special that they are keeping safe and protected.

 

Stiles is in his junior year of college and they still don’t call each other anything other than their names in front of the pack.

 

So, of course Derek picks the worst time to start.  The Alpha pack is back, and Derek wants him to go back to Phoenix and take Allison and Lydia with him, until it is over.

 

Stiles isn’t having it (and neither is Allison or Lydia) and all three humans are yelling at their werewolves counterparts. And, it is all just a mess of raised voices and broken furniture.

 

“You can’t just set me on a shelf Derek, only to take me down when you wish to play. I’m in this pack or I’m not! I will fight by your side, or I will leave. And I promise you, there will be no returning when I do so.”

 

Derek’s roar freezes everybody and Stiles forgets to breathe. Derek is looking at him with narrow minded focus, his jaw bunched in anger. And he was angry. He could see it pulsing in the air around him, glowing in his red eyes. It shouldn’t have made Stiles as hard as it did.

 

“I want to protect you,” He snarled, the strong points of his canines gleaming in the light of the room. “My teeth mark your skin. You’re my mate. My mate! Mine to protect!”

 

“And you’re my mate. We fight together or we don’t fight at all.”

 

And, that is the first time they ever use the M word in public. But, it becomes a lot more frequent after that. And, it does something funny to Stiles heartbeat every time. Derek knows that it is Stiles weakness now and he has no scruples about using it to his advantage. One bite to the back of the neck with a whisper of the word mate and that’s all it takes to make Stiles puddy in his hands. He curses him for it but there is a smirk on his lips and Derek can’t help but whisper in his ear. “I don’t know what it is but you bring out the devil in me, mate.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and thank you for the prompts, keep them coming!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Dinners, Graduating, Being Asked To Dance, and Being An Anchor/Needed are added to Stiles list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I’m sorry that it has been so long since I continued with this story. I got busy with school at first and then when I wanted to continue it, I just wasn’t into it as pairing preferences had changed. While cruising through Tumblr I found a blog called Just The Little Things and was deeply inspired to play around with this fic verse but I debated about posting it and then an awesome review was left and I decided to get back into it and continue on with this fic. 
> 
> I do want to say thank you to everyone who has left kudos, reviewed and bookmarked. You guys are awesome!

 

** Family Dinners:  **

****

Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten with someone outside of his father or Scott. 

 

Well that’s not true.

 

He does remember, he just doesn’t like to think about it.

 

It was before his Mother died.  Stiles used to live for Sunday nights.  He would spend hours in the kitchen with his Mother, she would teach how to cook and even let im help sometimes. It would calm down and he wasn’t clumsy or hyperactive.  Sometimes they would just sing songs at the top of their lungs as they bustled around and Stiles would dance on the top of her feet in the middle of the kitchen until he got dizzy and they collapsed on the tiled floor in heaps of laughter.

 

 His Dad would come home early and swing Stiles into his arms and hug tight to show Stiles just how much he missed him while he was at work.  His Dad hugs him just as tight now when he gets the chance, and it’s still to shows Stiles that he misses him, now it just in way makes Stiles heart beat too fast, his throat tight, and his eyes glaze.

 

When dinner was done, they would play any board game that Stiles chose and his Father would always try to cheat just to get his Mother to look at him in this mixture of fondness and exasperation. Stiles always mimed gagging, complete with the noises and his Mother would tickle him in retaliation.

_“Just wait till it’s your turn to fall in love. Bet you won’t find it so gross than.”_

(He doesn’t. He doesn’t find it as funny either.)

 

When he _finally_ made a friend, Scott and his parents would join in the Sunday night traditions and Stiles was beside himself. He had even more reason to look forward to Sunday’s.  He finally had a friend and something to awesome to share. Contrary to what Jackson said about his Batman collection at show and tell.

 

Even when Mr. McCall walked out of the picture, Sunday’s nights were the only thing that made Scott smile for months and how could Stiles not love anything that made Scott smile?

 

His Mom dies on a Sunday and the Sunday’s died with her. Once, Stiles had tried to recreate it in a desperate attempt to make the hole in his chest stop aching.  He dropped a plate and burned his Mom’s signature casserole.

 

His Dad found him, curled up in the fetal position on the floor and sobbing.

 

It also the day Stiles had his first panic attack and the last day that Stiles and his Father ever mentioned his Mother.

 

His father tried to dull the ache with whiskey and Stiles just tried to forget it ever happened. _Tried to forget everything._

 

He doesn’t know what makes him go looking for it, he was panicking about what to bring to dinner to at the Hale house and his feet seemed to take him there by his accord. The closet where they kept his Mother’s things.

 

_Out of sight and out of mind._  

 

Stiles goes through a dozen boxes before he finds it and when he does he spends a hour tracing over his Mother’s handwriting with his fingers tips.  Stiles doesn’t know how he knows but he knows he’ll be able to make it this time. 

 

And, he does make it perfectly. It looks and smells just like he remembers and its makes him both happy and sad.

 

_Who cares if his laugh is a little watery?_

 

Scott who came to greet Stiles and helps with the groceries, freezes on the front of the porch when he smells it.  He approaches Stiles like he is a wild, wounded animal, whose either going to run the moment he gets near or attack viciously. 

 

He just looks at  the casserole and then Stiles. He doesn’t say anything and for that Stiles is forever grateful. Scott just wraps Stiles is hug that lingers and neither say anything about glazed eyes when they pull apart.

 

Later when everyone is asleep, Stiles and Scott slip out to the front porch with a blanket and lay there staring up the stars.  Just like they used to do on Sunday nights while their parents drank too much wine and laughed too loud.

 

His head is pillowed on Scott’s shoulder and Scott mumbles into his hair. “I miss her. I missed this.”

 

Stiles can barely choke out “Me too.”

 

For the first time in five years, Stiles talks about her. Really talks about her. Scott listens with his hand intertwined in his, running soothing circles over his palm when Stiles chest gets too tight.  He interjects with his stories here and there.

 

“You should add this to the list.” Scott says after a particularly long but comfortable silence.

 

Stiles just blinks and thinks about it for a moment before he untangles himself from Scott just enough to pull the list and his mini sharpie out of his back pocket. 

 

After a moment of hesitation, he gives the pen and the list to Scott. Scott smiles that dopey grin at him and Stiles smiled right back.  Just like on those forgotten Sunday’s.

_There’s things you can only share with your best friend._

In Scott’s neat scribble is Family Dinner’s : )  and it makes the vise around Stile’s heart loosen every time he see’s it.

 

 

* * *

 

** Walking Across the Stage at Graduation: **

 

Stiles can’t believe they made this far. Survived this long.  

 

He wrote this down on his list before he even walked across the stage. It was just too unbelievable that they had made it this far.

 

He couldn’t wait, you know incase his graduation pulled a Buffy and he was eaten by a giant snake. Or the Alpha pack broke there by barely hanging in there treaty and slaughtered everyone.

 

Because that was Stiles life now: Worrying about giant man eating snakes and treaty breaking Alpha wolves than making a fool of himself at graduation.

 

_Everything goes without a hitch though._

 

Erica’s smile is blinding as she accepts her diploma. Derek wolf whistles and takes dozen of pictures. Stiles snorts when he sees him practically elbow a Father out of his way to snap a picture of Boyd.  Isaac walk is less walk and more swagger and he swipes the degree like the principal is going to change his mind. He clutches the diploma to his chest the whole way back and is blushing all the way up to his ears when Derek shouts for him and Melissa’s clap deafens the whole row in front of her.

 

The Sheriff cries and full on belly laughs when Stiles strips on his way to get his diploma. Derek just gives him his patented eye roll and waggles the camera at him to show he got that on camera. Stiles yells a few choice phrases that only Derek can hear over the roar of the crowd. If anything Derek’s grin only gets more lecherous and Stiles squirms uncomfortably in his seat.  Erica’s nose wrinkles up in disgust and she pinches him in the arm.

 

It’s effective. Derek preens and winks.  Stiles hates him just a little.

 

Melissa screams ‘that’s my baby’ when it’s Scott’s turn. Scott puts on a good show of trying to wince but he is grinning so wide, it’s blinding.

 

Jackson actually smiles and gives a thumbs up for Derek’s benefit. Allison looks radiant as she glides across the stage. Stiles doesn’t think it possible but Chris looks more proud than Derek, his Dad, and Ms. McCall put together.

 

Lydia saunters forward to give her valedictorian speech and Peter looks like the cat that got the canary. So unbelievably, pride that Stiles hates him just a smidge less.

 

Underneath that happiness there’s an undercurrent sadness of sadness that haunts them.

 

Everyone pretends they don’t see Allison’s gaze linger a little too long on the empty chair next to her father.  Or the way Jackson still automatically turns to look at Danny and flinches when he isn’t beside him.  Ignore that Derek’s eyes cloud over when looks too far to the right or the red tint to both Scott’s and Derek’s eyes when the twins names are called.

 

They try to forget that in less than month everyone will be separating for college and the pack will scattered around in the U.S. 

 

**_For now they made it. And that’s enough._ **

 

They let themselves get swept up in the moment and drink too much in Melissa’s backyard during the after party.

 

For a moment they are they are the same kids as they were under that living room fort months ago: Proud, happy, giddy, and a family.

 

* * *

 

** Being asked to dance: **

****

The Barrister’s ball is the last place at Stiles wants to be. Jackson drags him to it though and Stiles is helpless against those ‘I just need a friend’ blue eyes.

Expect Jackson has now disappeared and Stiles is stuck by himself, nursing a strong whiskey, and watching other couples dance around the dance floor.

 

It’s suppose to be a happy night for both himself and Jackson. A chance for them to let loose from the pressures of law school and enjoy a night of abandoned responsibility

 

Instead, all Stiles can feel is the physical ache of missing Derek. The guilt of choosing to go to law school and to be separated from his mate eats at him. He downed another shot of the expensive liquor, it burned its way to his stomach as he inhaled through the slow, blooming heat, it was his own damned fault he was so miserable .

 

That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. He feels the rush of white hot jealous as he stares at the other couples. Watching the other couples together reminds him of the loneliness that festers inside him, which in turn reminds him of what he left behind. He wants to dance with Derek, to feel his arms around him.  

 

He just wants to be closer.

He’s too busy drowning in his misery to register it right away. The hairs on the back of Stiles prickle and ghost bumps cover his arms, Stiles whips around so fast he almost tumbles out of his seat.

_Derek_

His eyes immediately land on him, standing next to a grinning Jackson and Allison.  He’s so beautiful it hurts.

 

“Surprise Stilinski.”  If Stiles could take his eyes off Derek he would be kissing the ground Jackson walks on.  Jackson seems to understand though; he just smiles at him and drags Allison off to the dance floor.

 

“You look good." Derek tosses as he meets him halfway.  He lets out a surprised grunt when Stiles throws his arms around him and squeezes.

"So do you." He whispers in Derek’s ear, and he feels something stir within him just beneath the surface.

They were toe to toe and nose to nose. Derek puts an arm around his waist, drawing Stiles even closer. He was caught by the masculine heat and scent of him.

Derek didn't say anything the just used the back of his hand to brush across his cheek in a gentle caress.

"Dance with me."

"Yes."

Of course.  He never wanted to dance with anyone else to begin one.

He drew Stiles close to him, and they started slow-dancing to the music. It was the most natural thing in the world to gaze into his eyes and press his body against his, soft and hard blending. They didn't share a word while the music played, yet the communication between them was deep and profound. He'd known him forever, been waiting for him forever. It was all too perfect to make any sense.

Stiles couldn’t help but feel like he was right where he belonged.

 

* * *

 

 

 

** Being an anchor:  **

****

_He scrambles for the phone as soon as it rings._

****

_“Scott! Is everyone-”_

_Deucalion is dead. Everyone’s alive, hurt but alive. Stiles…Derek..Cora left. She left with them._

_Stiles doesn’t bother to respond, he just shoves the phone into his pocket, grabs his keys and runs to the Jeep._

****

Stiles got there as soon as he could. Scott was waiting, and came out into the hallway to greet him.

 “Where is he?” Stiles demanded. Derek needed him. Stiles could feel it in his bones.

“Bedroom.”

Scott stayed close on Stiles’s heels as he moved frantically down the apartment’s hallway to the bedroom.

“He won’t come out. He won’t speak to any us, either. I’ve tried everything, but I can’t get him to respond. I thought maybe you could get through to him.”

Dark circles stood out stark on a washed-out face, the lower half covered with two days’ growth of stubble. Scott’s eyes brimmed with sudden wetness, betraying how much he hurt.

Stiles saw Scott’s unspoken plea. “I’m not leaving his side. I promise.” 

Stiles looked to the door himself and almost felt as if he could see through it to the broken man on the other side. His heart ached in accompaniment, beating with something well beyond friendship or a crush. “I’ll take good care of him and call you on your cell with updates. Just take care of you…and everyone else.”

Scott just nodded, his shoulders sagging under the weight of it all. The jagged wounds across his torso still leaking blood.

“Don’t worry about me; I can take care of myself, I’ll talk to you soon.”

Scott squeezes his shoulder as he leaves.

Stiles knocked softly and then opened his palm against the wood. “I’m worried about you.  The whole pack is Derek. Can you open the door, please?”

Pressing his ear against the cool surface, Stiles strained to hear something, anything, on the other side. He didn’t even get a rustle of bedding or the padding of feet on hardwood flooring. Trying again, Stiles added, “We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. I just need you to open the door and show me that you’re all right.”

Nothing.

Stiles just had this frantic racing in his heart that told him he needed to know that Derek was okay on the other side of this door.

Stiles slid to the floor. Pressing his shoulder against the outer frame, he laid his head against the door. “Derek?” Desperation registered Stile’s voice a little bit high and scratchy. Through his constricted windpipe, he said, “Listen to me. You don’t have to let me in; you don’t have to say a word. Just give me something. Please.”

He looked down and saw the glimmer of what was probably a lamp, giving off a hint of light from the bedroom. “Just slide your fingers under the door so that I know you can hear me and that you haven’t bled to death. That’s all I ask.”

An agonizing moment passed wherein Stiles held his breath the entire time. Then, the blunt tips of three fingers and a pinky appeared through the crack at the bottom of the door. A small sob escaped Stiles, and he clutched his hand around those digits, needing to feel them as well as see them. Derek didn’t pull away, so Stiles kept Derek’s fingers under his, unwilling...no, _unable_...to let go.

“Thank you,” Stiles whispered through the barricade of the door.

“We’ll just sit like this for a while. However long you need.” He settled his shoulder and head in a more comfortable position, holding onto Derek as he adjusted for a long night.

Stiles is too lost in his own thoughts to hear Derek approaching or the turning of the door knob. He starts as door opens the smallest crack.

With his fingers shaking, Stiles pushed the door open all the way and stepped inside. Derek lay on his bed, curled on his side, with his mutilated back facing Stiles.

Stiles moved to the bed for a closer look, just to assure himself Derek really was okay. His knees hit the edge of the mattress, and he leaned over, seeing eyes closed and a mouth set with hard lines creating new brackets on his face. A little bit of gauntness echoed through too, and Stiles wondered when Derek had last eaten.

Probably when they put the kill the demon wolf plan into motion a week ago, he watched Derek nibble on pizza then.

 Stiles would fix something and force Derek, to take a few bites. He stepped away to do that, but the manacle of a steely hand grabbed his wrist, hard enough to rub bone on bone.

Derek didn’t turn around, but from over Derek’s shoulder, Stiles could see that his eyes remained closed.

“Stay with me.” Derek’s voice grated thick and raspy in a way that let Stiles know the grief Derek had suffered. To have Cora for such a short while and then have ripped her away like that. Knowing she didn’t choose him. Stiles couldn’t imagine.

The sound of a broken Derek reached deep inside Stiles and locked on tight. “Please.”

Derek shifted, making room on the bed, and Stiles didn’t need any more than that. He crawled in and Derek’s fingers slid down from Stiles’ wrist and clasped their hands together in a tight hold.

Stiles had no interest in ever letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'll have an update really, really soon. As always feel free to add things for Stiles to add to his list.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This chapter is just full of cavity inducing Fluff to make up for the long wait.

****

****

** Long Road Trips:  **

****

It’s the _entire_ packs first and last road trip. (They won’t take another one till almost a decade later, when the wounds have healed.)

 

It’s their big adventure to celebrate senior year before the fear of separating for college has dawned on them, and before pack gets torn apart from the inside out.

 

They  “liberate” Mr. Argents car and they ditch school without telling anyone.  They spent a month preparing for this trip and rented a cabin out by the lake.  Allison brings the just in case weapons. Lydia bring the music, which is full of catchy pop songs everyone pretends to hate.  Derek brings his usual enthusiasm, which is to say he brings nothing. Peter brings himself. No one but Lydia is pleased with this development. Jackson brings his credit card. Scott and Stiles bring the “essentials” which is ridiculous amounts of video games. Boyd, Isaac, and Erica bring a giant duffle bag of the real essentials. Danny, Ethan, and Aidan bring the food. Cora brings Ennis and Kali and as a result and Derek’s enthusiasm and murderous rage increases.

 

An hour into the road trip, Stiles can’t remember why he was so excited for it in the first place. They end up having to split between three cars. Derek, Scott, Isaac, Stiles and Kali end up in Stile’s jeep. Stiles has to pull over three times on the account of Kali baiting Derek and Derek trying to rip her throat out from the front seat.

 

Jackson, Lydia, Peter, Allison, Danny, and Cora cause them to be delayed by an hour as Lydia throws a nicky fit over Cora damaging the radio player. _Such a Hale._

 

Boyd and Erica are forced to ride with Ennis, Aidan, and Ethan. When they disappear from the herd, Stiles goes into a panic thinking the murderous double mint twins kidnapped and murdered Boyd and Erica. That causes another hour delay and gets Stiles a $300 dollar ticket for an illegal u-turn.

 

They are not even half way to the cabin and everyone is cranky, tired, and over the whole adventure. Stiles has numerous claws marks in his seats and Derek’s blood on his dashboard. The trip there is not a success and Stiles swears to never take another road trip with a bunch of hot-tempered werewolves ever again.

 

When they finally get there, everyone divides into their separate rooms with a much of jumbled swear words and slammed doors.  They don’t speak to each other for the rest of the night.

 

The entire vacation ends up being a disaster.  Kali and Derek keep trying to kill each other and Cora keeps trying to intervene. A fight between Ennis and Isaac ends up breaking a wall in the cabin. On the third day into the trip Lydia wakes up the whole house up with her banshee scream of doom. They find the rental mangers arm on their front porch in the morning. Danny and Stiles get kidnap a few days later by a Wendigo to stock it’s supply.  Danny breaks a leg and Stiles has nightmares about half eaten bodies for months. 

 

Long road trips does not get added to the list until a decade later when they decide to head to Georgia for a family vacation, after Scott and Isaac drop numerous hints about missing their old home.

 

Stiles drives for hours down an empty stretch of road through flatlands infrequently dotted by farms and houses, Derek’s hand threaded through his and laughter from the backseat as the kids roll down the sun roof and try to make shapes out of the clouds in the run away sky. 

 

Stiles can’t help but be mesmerized and wonder how the hell they got so lucky.

 

* * *

 

****

** Watching Your Best Friend Get Married.  **

 

Stiles always expected that Boyd and Erica would be the first to get married and the first to have kids. However, they end up being neither.  Scott and Isaac surprise everyone by getting married first, in their freshman year of college. On their wedding day no one even knew they were engaged. Isaac didn’t even know. 

 

Everyone was back in Beacon Hills, citing various emergencies to schools, as they breathless awaited the birth of the pack’s very first child.  A birth that happened to be four days overdue, a fact Lydia was not happy about.

 

Scott had mass texted everyone way too early in the morning, which caused Stiles to nearly kill himself trying to get to the phone. The baby could not be born without him.

 

Scott said nothing other to meet him in the forests clearing and to dress nicely. Upon various questions, Scott just promised them they would see. All they knew was it was surprise for Isaac and that Stiles was in charge of picking up Isaac and blind folding him.  The pack just assumed it was an early surprise party for Isaac, as his birthday was next weekend.

 

Jackson, Isaac, and Lydia bickered the whole way to the clearing about whose situation was worse: Jackson’s prized shoes getting dirty or Lydia’s heel straps cutting into her ankles or being led blindfolded into the woods by Stiles.  Isaac was clearly winning when the argument abruptly cut off as everyone took in the sight of the clearing.

 

It was cleared out and decked out.  There were white lights hung around the trees, that creatively turned into a giant chandler. There were wooden and tables and chairs all set up with plates and flowers.  A simple coral carpet was laid out and leading to two trees that had been manhandled and tied into a wedding arch.

 

Stiles  finally knew where Scott had been disappearing to for the last week. Everything about the clearing was absolutely stunning. Ms. McCall and Stiles dad adjusted the wedding arch and sprinkled orange petals over the rug, while Isaac demanded to know why everyone’s heart beat jumped up.

Scott kissed his mom on the cheek and silently instructed everyone to sit down, expect for Stiles. Scott turned on his best puppy dog eyes and jerked his head over to the arch, silently asking Stiles to be his best man.

 

Stiles squeezed Scott’s hand as he passed and took his place by the arch, Stiles was

ruefully aware that Scott was as nervous as a teenager on his first date, if not more. Scott gathered Isaac close, gave a soft, wanting kiss to the corner of his mouth,

as Scott untied an impatient Isaac’s blindfold.

 

Isaac took it all in and shivered, his eyes going big and wide.

 

Dropping to his knees, Scott reached into his front pocket. Catching Isaac’s left hand, he pulled it to his mouth, pressing his lips against the fragile skin, then turned it over and laid a glittering black wedding band in his palm.

 

“As far as the pack is concerned, we’re already married. But I want to have a wedding with you.”

 

“Scott,” Isaac whispered, his lips parted for the excited rush of his breath.

 

“I love you, Isaac John Lahey,” he said huskily. “For always and forever. Will you marry me? Right here and right now in front of all our family?”

Isaac’s mouth trembled, and then Stiles watched as Isaac gave him a blinding, breathtaking smile. “Yes and yes and yes! God, yes!”

 

“Thank god,” Scott groaned, smiling as he pulled Isaac down for a hungry, eating kiss.

 

And they were married two hours later and it was a storybook wedding worthy of Lydia Martin’s seal approval. Cheers went up from every guest, every glass lifted in salute to pair. Isaac reluctantly grinned, bowing his head in thanks.

 

Stiles swears it was the pollen that made him tear up. Stiles heart just felt so full as if it would burst from his chest.

 

Derek caught a teardrop with his thumb, asking, “What are you thinking about?”

 

Stiles looked at Derek, he had never dreamed that Derek could lower his shields to let Stiles in the way he had, and yet, he’d opened himself to Stiles completely. What Stiles saw in him, in his mat, made Stiles feel something indescribable. Content and peaceful, Stiles felt like he finally found a home a place to belong.

 

 “I …was...It’s perfect.” Stiles bursts out, smiling.

 

Derek doesn’t say anything, just arching one raven –colored eyebrow.

 

Stiles pressed his mouth to Derek’s , and whispered, “I love you so much, Derek Hale.. Thank you for giving this .. this family to me.. to all of us.”

 

He doesn’t wait for Derek to respond, just grabs his hand and drags him deep enough into the woods that even werewolf hearing can’t catch what he is up to.

 

If it wasn’t for Lydia’s banshee scream, he would have missed his niece’s birth.

 

* * *

 

 

** The Birth of a First Child:  **

****

_"I don't need no one to tell me about heaven_

_I look at my daughter, and I believe."_

**_ -Heaven By Life. _ **

****

It turns out that Lydia had been in labor for over half the ceremony but didn’t tell a soul because she wanted Isaac and Scott to have their day.

 

By the time Stiles and Derek had made it back Ms. McCall had already declared that it was too late for Lydia to make it to the hospital in time. Lydia gave birth of one of the top of the tables, screaming every obscenity in the book, while clutching Peter’s hand so hard that the werewolf turned a funny shade of a white.

 

She was a crying, bloody mess but his niece was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Little scraping of red hair decorated her head and she had beautiful caramel colored eyes. Lydia’s eyes. Ms. McCall had wrapped her in the coral tablecloth, let Jackson cut the cord, and when everything was said and done, she handed the baby over to Peter. 

 

Peter who cried as his kissed his daughter on her head.

 

“Thank you.” Peter whispered to Lydia , smoothing her long red hair back. “I love you Red.”

 

Lydia leaned back against the, “I love you too.” She mouthed ,her eyes closing.

 

Stiles patted him on the back. “Congratulations’ man.”

 

Cordelila Talia Hale was loved by everyone and was spoiled rotten. The entire pack fought over the chance to hold her, literally elbowing and tripping each other out of the way to get to her first.

 

Jackson was the first to hold baby Cordy (after baby and home were safely driven to the hospital) as he was the child’s Godfather, no one held that against him. Jackson suspiciously turned his back to everyone has he cradled the little girl to his chest and whispered something soft and slow to her that no one else could make out. When he passed the baby on to Allison, the Godmother, his eyes were bright and wet but no one had the heart to tease him about it just then. (Scott at least waited until they made it into the hallway.)

 

Stiles anxiously waited for his turn to hold the precious cargo, but Scott and Derek were next in line as the Alpha’s of Hale-McCall pack. When

 

Derek held Cordy, Stiles heart skipped a beat. But it was Derek who said it first. 

 

“I want this..” Derek whispered as gently rocked the baby. Stiles could feel the room hold it’s breath, unsure of his meaning. Deaton had warned him that pack babies could make Alpha’s territorial. Peter already looked ready to claw Derek in half.

 

“ Stiles.. I want this.. a child.. someday.”

 

Stiles didn’t trust himself to speak. He simply nodded.  Someday. He would make it happen.

 

Deaton told him he was spark, he could will things into existence. He would will himself and Derek children if it was the last thing he did.

 

It took awhile for Stiles to make that dream a reality. Cordy who was believed to be the first human child of the pack, until she screamed her lungs out in a grocery store, was already seven years old and the pack itself had been blessed with three more children. 

 

The first child born after Cordy was Autumn Victoria, the gorgeous first-born daughter of Allison and Jackson. Chris adored his werewolf granddaughter.  Derek and Lydia were named Godparents.

 

Next came another child for Lydia and Peter, a brown-eyed boy named Percy Jackson. Jackson is smug about the name for ages. Stiles and Erica are made the Godparents of little Percy.

 

Last is Mason Ryan the son of Boyd and Erica, a tan skinned, dirty blonde haired boy, who barely cries. Isaac and Allison end up being the grandparents.

 

Stiles loves each child to pieces.  Cordy is still his partner in crime and the little banshee gets him into work trouble then anything. Autumn placed herself as his chaperone and the little werewolf toddler, guards his door on full moons. Percy loves to lay his lap and let Stiles read him anything and everything. Mason likes when Stiles and only Stiles sings to him. Though, Mason clearly prefers Isaac to all other people outside his parents.

 

Stiles loves them, he really does. But that doesn’t mean it hasn’t been hard. Wanting something so much and to see someone else get it instead.

 

The final straw though happens when Stiles is working on big case with Jackson and their holed up inside their office trying to develop a brilliant legal defense, and Scott calls him.

 

Scott calls him at 3am and shouts that there’s a young werewolf from a pack back in Georgia, seeking to place her child up for adoption.

 

Stiles says all the right things and tells Scott how happy is for him and Isaac. Scott is so thrilled, he doesn’t even hear the lie. The minute he hangs up the phone, he cries into his arms at his desk, and Jackson frets and calls Derek who has to collect him.

He spends the next week moping around his house and Jackson ends up handling the case alone. Derek tries everything he can think of to get Stiles out it. Stiles swears he will be fine, he just needs a few more days to come to grips with his.

 

He’s almost over his jealous, and almost comes to grips with the fact that he might never have children when Ms. McCall stops over with a present for Scott and Isaac.  Stiles swallows the lump in his throat when she places the bright yellow gift bag on the table.

 

Something must give it away in his eyes though. Ms. McCall grabs his hand and tells him that there is a woman in her early 40’s at the hospital that has talked about giving the baby up for adoption. She says she can make an inquiry if that is what Stiles wants.

 

He doesn’t let himself get his hopes up but he crosses his fingers and prays. He doesn’t say a word to Derek, afraid to disappoint him or to get his hopes up. He knows Derek might want this more than he does.

 

It takes three months for the woman whose name is Hannah to make the decision to place her baby up for adoption, another two to decide that Stiles and Derek are the right fit for her child. Stiles has Jackson draw up all the legal documents. By Hannah’s seventh month of pregnancy, everything is legally a done. Though Stiles knows she can change her mind at any minute. He tries not to think about it too much.

 

The pack is over the moon ( pun intended) about the arrival of not one but three new babies to the house and to the pack. Everyone was is a flutter to get the nurseries done and it is tradition for the rest of the pack to design the nurseries for the expecting parents.

 

Derek though, Derek wanted to do it by himself and the rest of the pack respected his wishes. Though everyone, including Stiles was anxious to see what he was doing in there. Lydia worried a hole through the floor that Derek just painted the whole thing black, stuck a crib in there and called it a day.

 

The Martin children’s room’s were a thing of beauty and ridiculously over the top (not that Stiles said a thing about it, he liked his balls where they were, thank you very much)

He’s working on a client letter when Derek sneaks up on him and steps up behind him.

"I have something to show you." Derek tells him, smirking as he yanks Stiles out of the desk chair and to his feet.

"A present?" Stiles asked an excited smile on his face as he claps his hands in delight.  Derek chuckles, placed his hands over his eyes, and starts leading him towards his intended destination.

"Maybe." He teased, carefully shifting him over to the right before Stiles walked himself into the wall.

When Derek had him just where he wanted him, he uncovered the excited and talkative Stiles’ eyes and shifted nervously. "So what do you think?"

"I think I just took a wrong turn and ended up in a toy store, a very expensive toy store." Stiles stared open mouthed at all the stuffed animals suddenly taking up residence in a very stylish yet simple nursery.

"Well, after we left the doctors this morning I picked up a few things for him." Derek mumbled fighting the instinct to blush.

"A few things?" Stiles blinked owlishly and sent him a pointed look. "Derek I do believe there is every animal in the world here."

Derek was starting to squirm in earnest now when Stiles suddenly turned towards him and wrapped his arms around his neck grinning at him like he did when he proposed.

"It's wonderful Derek. Perfect" Stiles pressed a kiss to the side of his jaw before capturing his lips with his own in a sweet kiss sighing as he pulled away. He was never going to get tired of kissing Derek. It just kept getting better every time he did it.

"I wanted him to have everything he wants."

"He?" Stiles asked with a teasing smirk.

"I got a feeling it's a he." Derek said with a shrug of his broad shoulders, growling as Stiles pressed himself closer to him.

"Oh really, now what if it's a she?" He purred in his ear as he rubbed against him watching as his eyes darkened.

"It's alright with me, I just hope she’s like you." Stile's disbelieving snort at his words surprised Derek into a full belly laugh. An evil glint entered Stile's eyes. Derek grinned. He loved it when he got that look in his eyes. It usually meant he was planning something that Derek was going to enjoy…immensely.

"I think one of me is too much for you to handle now."

"No one can handle you **_but me_."** He leaned over to whisper in his somewhat devious husband’s ear and nipped his bottom lip with his teeth. Causing him to groan and arch into him.

When he finally removed his mouth from his and Stiles mind started to function, again, he shuddered delicately and snuggled into his husband's firm embrace "If you want to spoil our baby, you go right ahead," He whispered into the crook of his shoulder

"I love you," Derek said softly, causing Stiles eyes to widen at the suddenness of the declaration. Stiles knew that Derek loved him, but many times, it just went unsaid. They never need words know they loved each other.

"I love you too," He whispered, her tone almost reverent. He moved until he could wriggle one hand free and touched Derek’s cheek softly.

 His eyes reddened perceptively at the caress. Stiles races him back to their bedroom, but not before shouting that the nursery was fair game for inspection.

He can hear Lydia’s feet thundering up the stairs.

Scott’s and Isaac’s birth mother goes into labor the same day has Hannah. 

Isaac and Scott are on the first flight to Georgia and welcome twins Charlotte London and Caleb Gemini just twenty minutes before Stiles and Derek’s daughter is born.

Laura Madison is beautiful, their perfect little miracle.

 

* * *

 

** When A Baby Grabs Your Finger: **

Stiles spent many nights doing this since his baby returned home from the hospital. He'd wake up in the middle of the night and creep into the nursery to peer at his little miracle. She was always awake when he snuck in there, her big brown doe eyes –peering up at him. She was so tiny, so perfect their little miracle. He twisted the gold band on his left hand, the way he always did when he was thinking. Her little hand reached up to grab his finger her little pink nails curtsy of Auntie Lydia sparkling in the light. Even the baby's fingernails fascinated him. Little hard, shiny dots no bigger than the end of a pencil eraser – it was amazing, she was amazing.

He wanted to pick her up and hold her close but he was afraid that he would drop her, break her, or hurt her. He knew that it was silly, he knew how to handle a baby, and logically he knew that just picking her up would not hurt her but he still feared. She cooed in what seemed like encouragement and sent a drool covered smile his way that had him smiling back. It was impossible not to. Her smile was contagious. Slowly he passed his hand over her chest, along her arm, careful to keep a safe space between his hand and her body. His daughter kicked her legs and waved her arms impatiently– demanding that he pick her up. Love overcoming fear, he reached down into the bassinet and picked up the baby, smiling as he held it to his chest.

She didn't break. He didn't hurt her. Something swelled in his stomach it was not just a feeling of love -This was love, pride, and deep devotion. This was care, and fear, and the need to protect. What he was feeling was a father's love for his child. He stared down at his baby girl, she had sweet freckles that looked like they had been placed carefully by an Angel on the bridge of her nose, to make it look perfect. Stiles carefully kissed the tip of his daughter's nose and than her head where her russet colored locks lay matted to her head.

Slowly and carefully, he walked out into the living room and gently sat himself down on the couch. His newborn daughter cuddled close to his chest. That was how Derek found him an hour later, laying on the couch with their daughter laying on his chest, her little pale cheek pressed against his heart. Derek watched from the doorway of the living room as Stiles whispered softly to their daughter and kissed her on the forehead. Stiles was watching him all the while and he decided right than and there that he loved that look on Derek’s face. He looked peaceful, happy content and completely in love with the tiny little bundle in Stiles arms.

Stiles carefully patted a spot beside him on the couch trying to not awake their daughter. Derek smiled and walked over to him, and once he was comfortable, Stiles tucked himself more comfortably by Derek’s side. Stiles smiled as Derek looked down at hm. He had the most amazing look in his eye. It was as if he had just handed Derek the entire universe on a platter. Stiles, of course, still had problems believing that for all intrinsic purposes, he had handed him the universe

 "I knew I would find you out here."  Derek carefully traced his index finger down their daughter's cheek.  Laurie gurgled in her sleep and fisted her little hand in Derek's shirt just as Stiles entangled her feet with Derek's and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Good night family," Stiles whispered, his hand trailing down across her cheek and over Laurie's head softly. Stiles rubbed his cheek against Derek shoulder as his eyes drifted shut and he was out just like that.

Derek laid his cheek on top of his head and shut his own eyes but not without one last peak at his little miracle.

Derek’s last conscious thought before slumber took hold was that he has everything he could have possibly hoped for and more.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little introduction to show the chapters will go. Feel free to leave me prompts of things you want Stiles to add to the list! 
> 
> The list will go in no particular order and will jump years from time to time. Slowly introducing Season 3 information and characters.


End file.
